BlackMailer
by Poonum
Summary: !SHORT STORY! Someone in his life.. To create problem or any big clutter? what will happen when Blackmailer will enter into his Peaceful life..How will he handle it? Simply way or it will end up with great Mess...?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Guys how are u all...? Hopefully doing well.. I tries to write something for u guys.. This is short story based on Duo..hope u found it gud... Thank You.._

_**BLACKMAILER**_

_Abhijeet came inside the bureau after a hectic day..when ACP and team moves towards him…_

Abhijeet : Uff yah garmi…pora din nikal gaya aik Khabri sa milna ka liya..

ACP (_smiles): _Par kam tu bana naa.. Wasa dad dana para gii tumara khabri ki..Jaan par khel kar khaber laya ha..

Freddy (_looking so happy): _Aur Jhat sa Case khtam ho gaya..Sir Ussa tu shabashi milni chiya…

Abhijeet (_smiles n moves forward): _Ta ka tumara Abhijeet sir ki jab mein aik rupee bhi na becha..Haina?

Freddy (_embarresed): _Arrey nai sir…main asa kyun chayon gaa …mera matlab tha ka uss nay kitna bara aur khtarnak kaam kiya hai tu…

Abhijeet: Haan Haan Freddy tumara matlab malom hai muja…Par asa ager sab ko shabashi milna lagi tu wo sab ka sab pher Shabashi ka liya kam karna lagen gaa..Dash ka liya nai… aur main koi Umeed pada kar ka toorna main vishwas nai karta hoon Freddy..Kye malom mujsa pher kabi koi chook ho jaya jab wo mujsa koi umeed lagya betha ho us waqt tu…? har bar tu Shabashi nai daa sakta naa main.. Aur humara tu kam he Khtara wala hai..Khatarnak…

Freddy (_smiles): _Sahi bool raya ho app Sir.. Par sir…Aik baat batiya..(_Abhijeet looks at him) _Yah app jasi baten main kyun nai kar pata?

Abhijeet (_smiles n patted on his shoulder): _Kyun ka jab Shadi ho jati haina tu demag Adha kaam karna band kar data hai Freddy…

_All laughs on this and then ACP asked abt what, Abhijeet was willing to ask…_

ACP: Acha ab sab ka GYAN aur Hansi Mazak ho gaya ho tu Abhijeet muja yah batyo…Daya kahan hai?

_Both starts moving towards ACP's cabin..._

Abhijeet (_Serious n confused): _Kahan hai Matalb? Sir muja kasa malom hoga..main tu subha sa khabri sa milna ka liya nikla hua hoon…

ACP: Haan par Daya ajj din sa nikla hua hai..kuch batya bhi nai…Kuch kaha tha uss nay tum sa? Kahen jana tha kye ussa? Khabri sa milna yah kuch aur?

Abhijeet (_serious): _Nai Sir..Asa tu kuch bola nai wo mujsa…main abi pata karta hoon…_And he takes out his phone when…_

ACP: Abhijeet uss say baat karo… yah pehli baar nai hai jab wo asa bina batya gyub hua hai bureau saa..(_Abhijeet looks at him) _Aur yah sahi nahin hai..Juniors bhi hain yahen…Acha nahin lagta aik Senior Cop ka Asa behavior... _And after giving meaningful look ACP enters into his cabin..where all others were busy in their work and Abhijeet just moves out from the bureau and dials Daya's number..But after two to three bells phone cut…Abhijeet dials his number once again but again same response..Abhijeet cuts the phone furstratedly and was abt to move back in bureau when he saw quills coming inside the bureau parking..It was Daya..Abhijeet looks at him and moves towards him..After parking quills Daya came towards Abhijeet..who was waiting for him…_

Abhijeet: yah kye hai Daya…

Daya: yar main bas ponch gaya tha ..issi liya tumara phone kat diya…

Abhijeet (_furiously): _Itna muja bhi smaj ata hai Daya…main tum sa yah nai pooch raha hoon ka phone kyun cut kiya..muja yah batyo ka kahen gaya tha tum asa bureau sa bin batya Ksi ko…Malom hai ACP sahab kitna gusa main hain tumara asa behavior saa…? Uss roz bhi tum lab sa case discussion ka bech phone sunna ka liya bahr gaya aur pher loot kar he nai aya…bad main bool diya ka Khabri ka urgent call tha tu bina batya jana para foren..

Daya : haan tu main case discussion main interfere kar ka batana nai chata tha..aur bad main tu bool he diya tha naa maine…

Abhijeet (_tired tone): _Acha..? aur do roz phela…jab tum bureau ana ka liya mujsa pehla nikla aur bureau poncha he nahin? malom hai uss roz main kitna pershan ho gaya tha tumara liya.. phone bhi switched off tha tumara…

Daya (_frustrated): _Tu yaar bola tu tha ka quills problem kar rahi thi..teak karwana jana para…

Abhijeet (_angry): _Aur Phone? Wo kasa band ho gaya..

Daya: yaar malom nai muja..ho gaya hoga… ab tum naa kye ata he Question karna start kar diya hai mujrimo ka jasa..?

Abhijeet (_noticing his frustration): _ Kyun ka jab ACP sahab tum sa yah sab poochen ajj Sab ka samna tu tumara pas isska koi jawab ho… (_stress) _Smjha…

_And he moves from there…Daya looks at him and then after few seconds he too follows him…_

**IN BUREAU:**

_ACP came out after seeing Abhijeet coming inside the bureau and Daya too following him…_

ACP (_looks at Daya): _Daya..tum kahan gaya tha…wo bi bina batya…?

Daya: Sorry sir wo main..apna aik khabri sa milna gaya tha….

ACP (_looks at Abhijeet): _Acha..tu pher kye khaber di tumara khabri naa tuma?

Daya (_confident): _Sir uss na muja TBL gang ki shehar main pher sa active hona ki khaber di…

Abhijeet n ACP (_alert): _Kye?

Daya (_looks towards both): _Jee sir.. aur uss na muja kuch important clues mail bhi kiya hain..uss ka kahna hai ka wo yah tu nai janta ka wo log kye karna wala hain..lakin kuch solid kam hona wala hai shehr main…

ACP: Acha..yah tu bara khatra ki bat hai…last time uno na city main Bombs plant kar diya tha..aur ab..najana ab kye Karen gaa yah log…

Abhijeet: Malom nai sir..lakien huma bht active rahna hoga sir…sabi khabriyon ko alert kar data hain Sir..

ACP: Haan yahi karo…aur (_to Daya) _Tum apna khabri sa kaho ka jo kuch bhi ussa pata chalta jaya iss gang sa related foren tuma batata chala jaya… _Daya nodded and moves towards his desk…Team was busy in completing File work and completing so many different tasks…Abhijeet was continually looking towards Daya..who was doing some work on his PC..but continually was talking with someone through Sms or through any App…he thought may be he was talking with any of his friend or Informer…so did not bother to ask anything…Day ended like this and All moves towards their respective homes… In quills Abhijeet was looking towards silent Daya..who was busy in his thoughts…_

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Kye baat hai..Mera bhai naraz hai kye mujsa…?

Daya (_looks at him n replies intantly): _Nai Yaar..main..main kyun naraz honga tum saa…?

Abhijeet: nai wo ajj din main zara gusa sa baat kar li na tum saa.. Acha ager yah baat nai tu pher itna chup chup kyun ho ..?

Daya: kuch nai asa he ..ajj bht thak gaya hoon yar…

Abhijeet (_nodded): _Haan thak tu main bhi bht gaya hoon..chlu gher jaa kar khana kah kar soa jana…

_Daya looks at him and stays quite…after almost 20 mins drive both reached at home…Abhijeet steps out from quills but noticed Daya still did not removes his seat belt…_

Abhijeet: Kye hua..betha kyun ho…gher nai ana kye?

Daya (_looks at him strangly): _Wo..wo..Abhi..main soch raha tha ka thora walk kar ka ayon…

Abhijeet : Quills main?

Daya (_realized his mistake): _Arrey nai yaar..bas thora yahen pas main he… beech tak jayon gaa…

Abhijeet (_ordering tone): _Koi zarorat nai hai…halat dhaki hai apni? Tumari ankhen dhak kar lagta hai jasa kitni raaton sa soya nai ho teak saa..neecha utro..main khana garm karta hoon…tum fata fat kah ka soa jayo…

Daya (_ serious tone): _Abhijeet…? tum sa aik baat kahon..?

Abhijeet (_looks at him back): _Koi baat nai…abi jo kaha hai wo karo..tumara fazool convincing tareeka nai sunana hain muja… _And with this he moves towards home and opens the main door..where Daya was looking into deep thought and then after few moments he came out from quills and moves inside the home..After taking few bites of food..he moves towards his room after wishing Good night to Abhijeet…where Abhijeet after freeing from everything moves towards his room to take some rest but he starts reading Novel..bcz now he was not feeling sleepy…_

**AT MID NIGHT:**

_Daya opens his eyes due to hearing some voice..which was increasing after passage of each micro second bcz he was coming back into his senses completely from that deep sleep...he was feeling so irritated after seeing his mobile is continually ringing and asking him to wake up in this time of Mid Night…he checks the mobile and his eyes came out due to shock after seeing the number flashing on his mobile… He attends the call in hurry and speak with most irritating n angry voice.._

Daya: Tumara demag kharab hai…Iss samay phone kar rahi ho wo bhi Gher par..Mana kiya tha na tuma ka jab main gher par hoon tab bhoola sa bhi phone mat karna muja…

Voice: Kye Karon Darling..tumari bht yaad aye rahi thi iss samay tu apna Jazbaton ko kaboo mein nai rakh saki mein…

Daya (_angry): _Shut up…I said just shut up…smjhi…

Voice: Arrey Babby naraz mat ho…itna acha mood tu mat kharab karo naa mera.. (_smiley n teasing voice) _Janta hona mera pas Kye hai?

Daya _(more angry)_: Dhako tum…(_controlling his angry tone) _Kyun phone kiya hai iss waqt…chati kyo ho…?

Voice : Tumari Bahayon mein ana…

Daya (_stood up wd anger): _Bakwass band karo…mera saber ka imtehan mat lo tum…

Voice: Okay baba shant shant…(_smily tone) _tumari yaad aye rahi thi muja tu socha tum sa baat kar loon…iss mein itna naraz hona ki kye zarorat hai…?

Daya (_frustrated tone) :_ Phone band karo..main yahen tum sa aur baat nai kar skata…

Voice (_smiley but __meaningful tone)_: Tu pher?

Daya (_cuts the call wd anger): _Aye raha hoon mein…

Voice (_winning tone): _Okay my Love.. I m waiting…

_And Daya cuts the call in anger and holds his head due to frustration and his fiscal expressions were really telling that he is worried…After almost five mins he stood up..Took his cell phone, valet and Quills keys in his hands and just moves out from his room…House was dip in darkness..only one Kitchen light was ON..which was removing that darkness in that whole HALL Area…Daya moves towards Abhijeet's room and opens his room door very slowly by not creating any voice..And Looks inside..Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully..After checking him, he again closes his room door and Just moves out from his house quietly…_

_After Almost 25 mins drive...his Quills stops with great jerk and he moves out from his quills with great anger…But stops after seeing a Smily Face of A Girl standing in front of him…Daya was looking at him with great anger in his eyes and face..But Girl was really enjoying all this..She slowly starts taking steps towards Daya…_

Girl: Maine Socha Apni Jaan ka Suwagat karna ka liya muja yahen bahr hona chiya.. (_Making sad face) _Kye karon..Tum sa aik pal ki dori bardasht nai hote ab mujsa…

Daya (_rising his finger towards her due to anger): _Dhako tum…

Girl (_cuts him with smiley face n tone): _Dhak he tu rahi hoon…Itna Handsome hunk ko..Jis ka sath maine

Daya (_cuts him wd great anger): _Kye chati ho tum Haan?

Girl (_very calm behavior)_: Just 5 Lakhs Rupees…

Daya (_shocked): _What ? 5 lak rupaya? Tumara demag kharab hai?

Girl (_looks at him and smiles): _Haan.. iss main demag kharab hona wali kye baat hai… 5 lakh rupee ka he tu kah rahi hoon…

Daya (_moving his face on other side): _Mera pas nai hain itna pasa…Smjhi…

Girl (_ignoring plus calm tone)_: Tu teak hai mat do…

Daya (_looks at her frustratedly): _Dhako tum… (_Controls himself) _main pehla he tuma kafi Pasa daa chukka hoon…ab mera pas aur pasa nahin hain…

Girl (_smirks): _Haan tu Teak hai..mat do.. main kab apni Jaan par dabav daal rahi hoon…

Daya (_moves towards her): _Dhako tum yah sab jo kar rahi hona..Ager mera Saber sa paar ho gaya tu tumara liya acha nai hoga..

_Girl Smiles sweetly and then hold him by his shirt collors..Tighten her Grip and then looks into his eyes and smiles and then cover his neck by spreading her both hands on back of his neck and speak with loving tone.._

Girl: Dhako meri Jaan..tuma pyaar sa smjha rahi hoon par tuma shyad smjh nahin aye rahi Meera ki zuban… Chlu pher ussi language main smjhati hoon jo tuma acha sa Smjh mein ati hai…(_looks into his eyes angrily) _2 din…sirf aur sirf 2 Din… ager muja 5 lakh aur nai naa mila tu Tum acha sa janta ho main kye kar sakti hoon.. Tumari aur meri Tasveeran ….(_Daya's eyes came out,Girl smiles after seeing his expressions) _Tumara pyaara Abhijeet aur ACP sir ka pas Bureau mein nai…(_come close to his ear) _Media ka pas Jayen gii…(_whisper tone) _Aur CID Officer ka aik Call Girl ka sath Asi tasveeron ka matlab tu tum acha sa smjhta hona JAAN…?(_spreading his hand his cheek n looks into his eyes closely) _Khatam…Sab khatam…_And she gave a soft kiss on his cheek and moves little back… Daya was in dilemma..he comes back into his senses after hearing a click voice..He looks there and found Meera taking their picture.._

Daya: Yah kye kar rahi ho tum..(_trying to snach her phone, but Meera moves back instantly)_

Meera (_laughing and teasing tone): _No No No…. (_Showing his phone teasingly) _yah kye Daya..iss phone ko laa kar kye kar lo gaa tum…? Haan..? Yah tasveer tu maine bas asa he laa li hai..Yaadgar ka tor par…Humara pyaar mein betya aik Pal ki yaad…(_laughs)_ Now don't waste ur time and Go meri jaan.. Ur time starts Now…Just Now… (_Showing her two fingers) _two Days… Remember…?

_And she laughs and left…Where Daya was still standing there and still looking at the spot where Meera was standing few seconds before…_

**_AUTHOR's NOTE:_**

_Thanks for reading...And don't forget to Review... Urs Poonum_


	2. Chapter 2

_CBC Restaurant and Bar was Fully crowded and so much noise was created in whole area..Especially in Dance floor..Girls and Boys were really dancing and enjoying due to Drink effects…A Girl was sitting in corner table of resturant and was looking towards her Bear Mug at once and then towards Bar section…Dark area and colorful lights were really creating mess for the person who just enters and looks around and tries to search something in that loud music and colorful lights.._

Person (_moves forward wd): _I Hope ka ajj Khabri yahen aya zaroor..uss roz bhi pori raat wait karya muja..par aya nahin… _He takes a step towards Bar side when One fully drunk young boy hits him and was abt to falls down but the person holds him tightly and make him stand properly…_

Person: Oh Bhai sahab zara samabl kaa…Itna peeta kyun ho jab teak sa chala bhi nai jata tu…

Boy (_looks at him): _Shukriya shukriya…(_taking out his arms from his grip) _Arrey tum tu..tum tu wo…(_(holds his head and jerk it) _haan haan yaad aya…(_looks at him again n smiles) _Haan..(_loud)_Senior inspector Daya…Arrey tum log bhi yahen ata ho Peena pillana..(_Daya makes annoying face) _acha hai acha hai… Maza karo (_patting on his shoulder with shambling hands) _maza karo…(_laughs) _yahen kon dhakna wala hai… _And he moves forward while laughing…_

_Daya nodded his head in disappointment and moves towards Bar side and sat there quietly, looking around…when Waiter comes towards him and asked for the Drink…Daya looks confused…_

Waiter: Kye hua sir? Kuch lan gay nahin app? Soft drink layon kye?

Daya (_looks at him, thinks for the moment n then laughs wd): _arrey nai nai..Soft drink kyun..hum tu peeta hain aur jeeta hain..laa ayo kuch bhi…(_waiter smiles) _Acha asa karo Abi Beer laa do… _Waiter nodded and served him Bear Mug…Daya smiles and somehow takes a Sip bcz waiter was still looking at him.._

_Then waiter moves to attend more orders and then he took a peaceful sigh and starts looking around to search for someone…After Almost 20 mins a Gril who was looking at him from corner table comes towards him in smile…._

Girl: Kssi ka intazar kar raha ho lagta hai…

_Daya looks at her from head to toe confusingly..She was wearing Tight shirt with short skirt…having long but curly hairs from bottom... with much glamour's Make up…_

Daya : Sorry…par kye main app ko janta hoon…?

_Girl smiles at him and seated on next chair beside him…_

Girl: Baat karna ka liya jaan peehchan ki kye zaroorat hai.. (_by showing her bear mug) _cheers…

_Both touches their Bear Mugs and smiles…_

Daya: nahin..Darasal main tu yahan kssi sa milna aya tha…

Girl (_keenly): _Par wo yahen aya nahin…

Daya (_looks at her): _Haan..par abi shayad aye jaya gaa…

Girl: Aye jaya gaa..Muja laga Aya Gii….

Daya (_smiles): _Nahin..main yahen kssi kaam sa aya hoon…

Girl (_smiles too): _Yahen har koi kam sa he ata hai..(_looking towards crowd) _Koi nachna aur koi apna ghum bulana…

Daya (_looking his watch):_Jee Jee….

Girl (_looks at her wd smily face n eyes): _Dance Karen gaa mera sath…?

Daya (_looks at her shockingly): _Jee…? nai nai..main Dance nai..muja pasand nahin…

Girl (_specious tone)_: Pasand nahin yah Dance karna ata nahin …?

Daya (_smiles): _Jo bhi smaj lan..kye fark parta hai…

Girl (_keen tone): _Haan kye fark parta hai…Jab App mera liya Ajnabi aur main App ka liya…par Anjan rahna mein kitna waqt lagta hai… (_she forwarded her hand)_ Hii…I m Meera…

Daya (_shakes hand wd her): _Daya… par naam jaan lana sa kye koi aik dosra ka liya Ajnabi nahin rahta…?

Meera (_smiles): _Meera ..Aik College Professor hoon mein…

Daya (_really surprised): _Really….?

Meera (_smiles and leaves his hand): _Kye hua muja asa dhak kar lagta nahin…? (_Daya nodded as No, and Meera really laughs on this) _AkalaPan… acha nai lagta muja..tu yahen aye jati hoon..iss shor o ghul mein kud ko ghum karna…aur in jasi dikhon mein tu asa he get up bhi kar lati hoon…Wasa kye Perfessor ko yah sab karna mana hai?

Daya (_instantly): _Arre nahin nahin..Sorry.. my mean was not to hurt u at all..really sorry for that..bas wasa he app ko dhak kar laga nahin muja ka app Professor hon gii…

Meera (_smiles): _Don't be Sorry…Its okay… wasa app bhi sahi hain..well…Ab chalen hum Dance karna ka liya..yah aur bhi kuch jananna baki hai?

Daya (_looks at her): _Sorry..but waqie muja Dance karna acha nai lagta..aur asa mein (_pointing towards dance floor) _bilkul bhi nahin… App jayia naa..Enjoy kijiya…

Meera (_meaningfully): _R u Sure…?

Daya (_casually): _Yes yes…bilkul..

_Meera stood up smilingly leaving her bear Mug there and was abt to moves towards Dance floor..when her hand hits with Daya's arm and her purse falls down on floor… _

Daya (_looks towards floor): _Oh Sorry… _And he moves down and grabs her purse from floor..and in doing that Meera changes both Bear Mugs with each other…Daya gives her Purse back with Sorry..and Meera moves towards Dance floor with smile..Where Daya looks at her with forceful smile..he really took a sigh…While Meera moves and starts dancing on dance floor…She was again and again looking towards Daya who really rises his eyebrow on this behavior of strange girl..who was really trying to be free with him…_

Daya (_to himself): _Lagta hai yah Ajj bhi nai ana wala..muja yahen sa chalna chiya ab..warna yah larki pata nai kitna demag kharab kara gii.. Wasa he sar dard kar raha hai… _And he was abt to stood up after paying Bill..when waiter asked…_

Waiter: Sir app na Bear tu pee he nahin?

Daya (_looks at him): _Nai yaar ajj mood nahin…

Waiter (_smiles): _Sir app yahen Peena he ata hona? (_Daya looks at him) _Nai I mean uss roz mera bhai naa app ko serve kiya..app pori raat yahen betha raha..Bar band ho gaya tab bhi app na drink peeya nai aur asa he chala gaya..main app ko dhakta raha...aur ajj bhi…

_Daya feel really bad abt his mistake..this boy was looking at him on that day and even today same boy was attending him was his just a bad luck or he can't escape every time like this…?_

Daya (_rising his eyebrow): _bari nazer hai tumari….?

Waiter (_embarrassed): _Nai nai sir..wo tu.. (_whispering tone) _darsal yahen kuch Khufiya agencies ka log ata jata rahta hain..un main sa aksar asa he peeta pilata nahin..tu main wo…darsal…_And he starts looking downward due to embarrassment…Daya feels scared internally but to control the situation..he instantly took his bear mug into his hand and end it in just few seconds…_

Daya: laa bhai tera Sawal ka jawab…dar mat dost..main koi khufia agency sa nai hoon..

Waiter (_smiles): _sir main tu bas asa he… _Daya smiles and moves out from the Bar after making really bad face…he was looking for his car…which was parked much far…He starts taking fast steps towards his car…he was not feeling well..Something was unusual with him..but he was not understanding it..He just want to reach at home as soon as possible…suddenly he stops and looks around…_

Daya (_irritated)_: Yah meri gari kahan hai..yahen kahen tu park ki thi maine…(_removing sweat drops from his forehead) _yah muja itni garmi kyun aye rahi hai…(_he feels really uneasy) _yah muja kye ho raha hai….

Voice: R u okay? Main koi help karon kye App ki?

Daya (_looks behind and feels more irritated after seeing same girl again): _no no…(_moving his hand in No) _I don't need any help..i m okay..Thank you… _And he takes one more step but falls down on bonnet of car..which was parked just next to him…Girl instantly moves towards him..and holds him by both of his arms from back side…_

Meera (_looking worried): _What happened…Daya?

Daya (_tries to stood up and looks towards her in order to leave him): _I m..m…fin…(_words shambling) _fine… pata ..n..mu…muja…kye… (_he remembers his bear mug) _bear…sa..? n..nai…(_to himself) _asa kasa …h..ho sakta ….hai?

Meera (_supports him by placing his arm on her shoulder): _No..main app ko asa nahin chor sakti..u just come with me…u r not okay…

Daya: na..nai…ma…_his head was spinning badly, he knows he will falls down at any next moment..but he was really shocked abt all this what's all happening with him now….before he can totally give up..he remembers his sudden meet with this new lady…how her purse falls down and how he drinks his bear…and now she is again there to support him..is all this just a co-incident only ? Daya looks at her..who was looking at him with smirk smile..but before he could say anything…he starts losing his senses in speed… _

Meera: Oho…(_Supporting Daya) _Jaldi chalu Meera iss sa pehla yah pora behosh ho tu issa laa jana mera liya namumkin ho jaya gaa…

**IN MORNING:**

_Daya wakes up ..his head was paining like Hell…he holds his head and starts shaking his head…and starts opening his eyes slowly with few screams..coming out from his mouth…_

Daya (_holding his head)_: Ahhhhh….hhhhh…Ahhhhhh… mera sar…. (_opens his eyes slowly) _Sar dard sa phta jaa raha hai…(_looks around and feel some new place) _yah jaga? (_he clears his eyes to remove blurry image) _yah main kahan…? (_he tries to stood up and looks around) _Yah main kahan hoon..yah kis ka room…gher hai…? _He looks around and found so many Photo frames of a Girl in really Sexy Pose…he became shocked to see all this and then found himself in this type of room..he holds his head and tries to remember abt previous day…When Small snap shots starts coming in front of his eyes… _

_How he moves to __CBC Restaurant and Bar_ to meet with one of his Informer…

_How he met with new lady there…_

_How he drinks that Bear Mug…and then what all happened with him and then how he loses his senses in girl arms…_

Daya (_shocked): _Oh No…yah sab… I mean..main uss larki ka sath yahen..Nai… yah hai kon..aur muja yahen kyun lie hai…? nai nai..yah larki kuch teak nai lagti muja…

Voice: Sahi smjha ho tum…

_Meera enters …coming out from the washroom..Wearing long goon and creasing her wet hairs…_

Meera: Tu tum jag gaya….. ?

_Daya stood up instantly with great scare in his mind and whole body..he can feel scariness in his whole body..._

Meera (_innocent tone)_: Arrey yah kye tum jaa raha ho? Muja tu laga tha tum thori dar aur ruko gaa abi….Nashta tu kar jata Jaan…

Daya (_looks at her shockingly): _What….?

Meera (_moves towards her smilingly): _Tu aur kye …ab hum ajnabi thora he raha hain..jo APP..Daya jasa shabdon ka istemal karen hum… Ab tu hum aik dosra ko bht kareeb sa janta hain..Ajj raat ka bad..

Daya (_Looks at her wd great anger n wd tension): _Shut up… (_ he shouts so badly) _khaberdar jo asi koi bakwas karna ki koshish bhi ki… main sab smjh raha hoon... tum kye karna ki koshish kar rahi ho… (_he pushes her from her aside to move forward wd) _Hato mera rasta saa…

_And he was abt to move when Meera holds his wrist tightly and tries to turn him towards her side..Daya turns towards her with same angry face…_

Meera: Jaa kahan raha ho tum..Haan? Meera ko chor kar jana itna asan nahin hai…

Daya (_jerks her hand harshly): _peecha hato..don't touch me…(_pointing finger towards her with great anger) _tum janti nahin ho ka main kon hoon…

Meera (_laughs): _Senior Inspector DAYA….(_Daya shocked) _tuma kye laga Meera bina Dhaka haath marti hai… (_moves forward with smirk tone) _lagta hai abi tak Call girls ka bara mein kuch zyada jankari nahin hai tuma…hmm?

Daya (_so shocked): _Call…call girl? _A current passes through whole body of Daya…_

Meera (_smiles): _Kye baat hai …jaan nikal gayi…(_she laughs loudly) _haan Call girl…Meera the famous call girl…sab janta hai muja bht acha saa..Akhbar nai parta ho kye dehan saa..? bara bara logon ka sath tu aksar tasveeron mein ati rahti hoon mein… aur ab shyad tumara sath bhi….(_Daya looks at her with pale face) _wo kye haina..muja bara bara logon ka sath News mein ana ka bara shok hai… ab kal raat tuma wahen uss Bar mein Dhaka tu socha..Iss bar CID COP he sahi…

Daya (_holds her by her both arms): _Kye chati ho tum? Blackmail kar rahi ho tum muja…? Sab acha sa janta hain main asa insan nai hoon… main bht shareef insan hoon..tum na muja trap kiya hai…

_No doubt he was very scared..but he was really trying to cope up with his scared expressions..where Meera starts laughing on this reply of Daya..._

Meera (_shows him some snaps): _yah dhako…humari pyari pyari tasveeran…

_Daya became shocked after seeing his photos with Meera in that bar..then in Parking area..and then in his room as well..where Daya was lying on bed and Meera sitting so close with him…_

Meera: Ab ina dhak kar kon nahin mana gaa..hmm? aur bhi hain..Humari special one… (_she winks) _par thora time laga gaa…aur wasa bhi aur kafi saboot hain…mera sath uss bar mein kafi logon na Dhaka hoga tuma… tu kon vishwas kara gaa tumara Daya…? aur janta hona..aik bar izzat gayi tu pher CID mein tumara rahna namumkin hai… _She laughs…_

Daya (_looking really broken): _nahi…nahi..asa kuch..main asa sab nai…._he holds his head…_

Meera: Haan..tum asa insan nai ho…naa he tum na kuch galat kiya hai… _Daya looks at her…_But kon mana gaa..? tumara Sathi…? Haan shyad…par tum un saa jaa kar kye bolo gaa… ? _She laughs and sat on one chair placed there…_ Aik shreef insan ka liya yah sab bolna he….(_Daya looks at her angrily) _kitna muskil hai…muja iss sab ka bht acha sa experience hai… aur tum….hahahahha…tum tu mar jayo gaa par kssi sa kuch bol nahin payo gaa… (_making fun) _chu chu chu….bari dukti rag (_vain) _par hath rakh diya hai maine tumari Daya Jee…

Daya (_looks at her ): _kye..kye…chati ho…?

Meera (_stood up and moves towards her): _yahi..ka jasa main chati hoon..wasa wasa tum karo…

Daya: aur tuma asa lagta hai …

Meera: karna para ga Jaan..karna para gaa..warna tum acha sa janta ho main kye kye kar sakti hoon… haina…? _She laughs.._

Daya (_turns towards her wd great anger): _ Dhako tum….

Meera (_holds her finger wd smile): _Gher jayo Daya..fresh ho…acha sa socho iss sab ka bare mein …aur pher tuma bureau bhi tu jana haina… hmm…? aur tumara wo dost yah bhai…Haan wo Abhijeet..ussa Missions par sa bhi tu ana haina Kal…tu usska suwagat ki tyariyan karo bae… maza karo..wasa …(_comes close to his ear and whispers) _maza tu tum already kafi kar chukka ho….

_Daya holds her hand tightly..and snatched her phone and just deleted all those pics…_

Meera (_laughs badly): _kye Daya tum bhi…iss say kye hoga…? tuma kye laga itni kachi khilari hoon mein? yah pics sirf iss cell phone mein he hongi? Kye Daya..sach mein tum Call girls ko nahin janta ho…yah tu humara roz ka kam hai... (_Daya looks at her wd great anger while she added with sweet voice) _Kaha naa Jaan gher jayo aur rest karo..fresh ho…tabi tumara demag chala gaa.. muja bhi abi kafi kaam hai… _And she rubbed her hand on his shoulder..Daya moves back harshly…Meera laughs on his such reaction and left the room after humming as…_

**Khwaab Hai Yeh, Yeh Hai Dhoka….**

**Khel Saara Jindagi Ka Raaj Yeh Jhoot Hoon…..**

**Hamsafar Bhi…Bewafa Dhoka Hai…**

**Dhoka Hai Dhoka….**

**Duniya Ka Yeh Kaarwaat Dhoka Hai….**

**Dhoka Hai Dhoka, Yahaan….**

_Daya came back in present…Still he was standing at same place and was standstill…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Thank you for reading and Reviews...:))) Keep Reviewing...Urs Poonum_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_**

_One thing I want to clear here..For me its important that what I m Writing is Different from the Stuff which is Available at FF Already or Not...? That's my Priority always..If I post same Stuff then would u like to read it with same Interest? Nope..._

_And Second thing whenever any PLOT comes on my way..i just Think Which character suits whome and I write it on that way only...it's nothing like I m giving more importance to any character.. For Me Abhijeet is a Strong person always..i don't like to show him as a weak person..if the Plot is not demanding to show him like that...Where we can show Daya as an Emotional person bcz his character is something like this... _

_U Guys Compare my stories with my Own Stories..but I always think that what is already Available here AT FF... And i try to write something Different then it... If I also starts writing same same then what's the difference ?_

_Abt Reviews..It's all abt u Guys...maine iss mamla mein Gila karna chor diya ha..App Reviews karo naa karo..Read kar ka naa karo..yah Read he nahin karo..it's all abt u guys...maine tu Story likhna bhi chor diya hai bcz mera ab DIL sa kuch likhna ko bhi dil nahin karta... Yah sab main sirf bar bar request ki waja sa likhna ki koshish karti hoon... No worries if u don't like to Review..i m really okay with it...Thank You All... I just want to clear few doubts here..Now u can read Story if u like too..Thank You...:D_

* * *

**_BLACKMAILER_**

**_Part 3_**

_Quills stops in front of Duo's house…Daya was just looking towards house door..was not looking interested to came out…His mind was still there…Each and every word of Meera was revolving in his mind…And he was looking so tense due to all this..What If any one comes to know abt All this? What will they think abt him? Is there is any proof to prove himself innocent if they demands? The second Option is he himself solve this issue..But How? Just how… ? he was tense ..bcz it was all abt his loyalty..Abt his Respect…The Person who can never think in his dreams to be related with any strange girl…this is such a big thing for him.. he was starring…starring and starring towards main door…and after how much time he came out from the Quills and headed towards main door...he himself don't know… he just moves towards the door and open it with house key and enters quietly…he was totally silent..By Any Means he was really silent…his thoughts, his mind, his heart even if say he was only breathing at the moment..Then it's not wrong….He moves and sat down on Lounge Sofa quietly and was starring in air silently…._

_After uncounted Time…He feels someone is calling him…He moves his gaze and found someone standing in front of him and calling his name… He realized and looks towards that person keenly and found his brother standing in front of him in few distance and calling him worriedly…_

Abhi: Dayaaa….? R u okay….?

_A ray of current passes through his whole body and he shivers but stood up instantly absentmindedly…_

Abhijeet (_moves towards him worriedly): _Daya….kye hua…Haan? Kab sa bula raha hoon..itna late kye kar raha ho tum yahen par ? (_touches his cold face) _tum soya nai ho raat bar… ? (_Daya looks at him with blank eyes) _kye baat hai Daya..kuch tu bool….tu subha ka 5 baja asa yahen betha kye kar raha hai..itna pershan kyun dikh raha hai?

_Daya looks towards his brother for the moment…hears his worried tone and just Hugs him so tightly…Which was more surprising for Abhijeet and making him more and more worried…_

Abhijeet (_hugs him too): _Daya kye hua…Haan? Tu asa…yaar kuch tu bool…

_Tears rolls down from Daya's eyes…._

Daya: Kuch nai Abhi…bas asa he….

Abhijeet (_confused and more worried): _Asa he..?

Daya (_After a moment): _Abhi…ager main tum sa…I mean.. yaar..tum mera vishwas tu karo gaa naa…?

Abhijeet (_left him wd great jerk): _Vishwas…yah tu kye baat kar raha hai Daya...(_looking at him keenly) _kis baat ka Daya ? Kye kiya hai tu naa…?

Daya (_looking scared): _Boss wo…

Abhijeet (_comes towards him): _Kye wo…wo..? Tu itna dara hua kyun hai Daya…Kye chupana ki koshish kar raha hai tu mujsa? Iss waqt yahen pa…(_looks at him from head to toe) _kahan sa aye raha hai tu? Haan.. (_loud after getting no reply from Daya) _bol Daya kye kiya hai tu naa?

Daya (_more afraid): _maine Kuc…kuch..nai..kiya ….wo..wo larki..yar wo… wo muja trap kar rahi hai…

Abhijeet (_shocked): _kon larki…? (_tense tone)_ Tu kye bool raha hai Daya ?

Daya (_looking so dipress): _Yaar wo…tuma nai..nai malom yar..wo jab tum mission par tha..tu main..main wo CBC bar main gaya..khbari aya nai wahen..par wo larki..wo…wo…call girl…(_Abhijeet shocked) _wo mili muja…main nai janta kasa…uss na. ..ya kis na…mera drink main kuch… (_he moves his gaze on other side after seeing fire in Abhijeet eyes) _yaar suba jab meri ankh khuli tu…main..main wahen…uss ka…room mein…_And he stops due to hard slap on his face…he looks towards Abhijeet with great shock in his eyes…_

Abhijeet (_in great anger): _Tu yah sab chupana ki koshish kar raha tha mujsa ab tak?

Daya (_nodded as No): _Abhi..main tu…

Abhijeet: main soch bhi nai sakta tha ka tum….Tum Daya…tum asi koi harkat…Cheeeee…..

Daya (_comes towards him): _Nai Abhi…asa nai hai..yar wo..wo larki muja trap…usska pas jhoota saboot hain…

Abhijeet (_angrily): _Tu ab tak batya kyun nai...chup kyun rahay haan...kyun chupya..?

Daya (_really tense): _Nai Abhi..chupana..chupana hota tu..tu abi kyun batata yar..? wo larki muja Trap..yar Smjho..par main kasa ..kasa sabit karon gaa yah…ager kssi ko kuch bata diya uss na tu…?

Abhijeet : Yah sab tab nai socha tum naa…Kasa..kasa nai sambal saka tum kud ko? Haan? Kasa… main kabi tera bare mein asa sab soch bhi nai sakta tha Daya..tu iss kadar behak jaya gaa… _And he stops and moves his face on other side… when Daya moves towards him fastly and touches his arm but Abhijeet moves back instantly wd…_Haath mat lagana muja…(_Daya more shocked) _haath mat lagana…choona mat smjha? Main kabi soch bhi nai sakta tha ka tu yah sab…aur itna dino tak meri ankhon ka samna rahta hua tu meri he ankhon mein dhool jonkta raha… (_disbelief tone) _meri he ankhon mein…?How could u…how could u Daya? (_tears falls down from Daya's eyes) _Hat jayo..hat jayo…meri nazron ka samna bhi mat ana tum…_And he himself left the place in anger…Where Daya was calling him with great scary and tense tone…_

Daya : Abhi…Abhi…plz meri baat tu suno…Abhi… Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? _And he stood up with great jerk and found himself standing in Lounge..No Sign of Abhijeet around…he touches his sweaty forehead and realized it all was his imagination only… he took a relieving sigh and just sat down on sofa again…looks towards the water placing on central Table and just drank one full glass of water in one Go and touches his head with back of sofa and took a painfull sigh…_

Daya (_thinking): _Nai…Main Abhi ko kuch nai bata sakta..Ager asa kuch ho gaya tu? (_more scared) _Nai nai…asa nai kar sakta mein… wo kye socha gaa mera bara mein? ager ussy mera yaqeen naa aya tu? Par Nai…wo asa nai kar sakta…wo mera Abhi hai…Mera Bhai hai..aur wo mera vishwas tu kye mera saath daga..Bilkul…par main kasa ussa yah sab batyon…? Wo sab jis ki himaat kud sa share karna ki nai hote…kasa..kasa main iss trap mein itni buri taran sa pans gaya…Kasa?_And he closes his eyes…_Ab kye karon mein? kasa iss jaal sa niklon? Kuch tu karna hoga muja..main asa tu uss Meera ka hathon blackmail nai ho skata…. Aur ager aik bar mera naam aik Call girl ka sath aye gaya tu…sari zindagii ki kamyi hui izzat par pani pher jaya gaa… Nahin…muja kuch tu karna hoga…par kye?

_In Morning, Abhijeet wakes up and after fresh n up he moves out from his room and found Daya sleeping on sofa in sitting mood… A smile crept on his face after seeing him like this… but soon his smile vanished and confused expressions appears on his face after seeing Daya's shoes …he moves towards him and tries to wake him up…_

Abhijeet (_shakes him): _Dayaaa…Daya?

_Daya moves a bit…Abhijeet shakes him again and ask him to wake up…Daya slowly opens his eyes and after noticing Abhijeet Sat down straightly on Sofa with jerk due to which a Painful scream came out from his mouth bcz he feels pain in his neck…he holds his neck from back and tries to press it…_

Abhijeet: Aram sa Yaar…kye hua..yahen asa kyun soa raha ho? Kahen gaya tha kye?

_Daya looks at him for the moment and then remembers abt all and stays quite..Abhijeet who was waiting for any answer looks at him for some time and then shakes him again with.._

Abhijeet: Kye hua Daya..kuch tu bolo?

Daya (_looks at him): _haan..haan…wo mein…wo mein (_pressing his eyes) _Apna aik khabri sa milna gaya tha yaar..aur bas wapis aye kar yahen betha tu najana kab ankh lag gayi…

_Abhijeet looks him for the moment and then moves with…_

Abhijeet: Acha chalu tum Fresh ho jayo…main breakfast ready karta hoon…

**CID BUREAU:**

_All were busy in discussing an important case when suddenly Daya's phone starts ringing..Daya checks his mobile and became shocked but he instantly hides his expressions and looks towards all who were looking at him and then After excusing left the bureau…ACP looks towards Abhijeet who instantly hides his eyes by saying…_

Abhijeet (_low tone): _Sir koi Zaroori phone hoga…tab..tabi…

ACP (_angrily): _Ajj kal yah Zaroori phones kuch zyada he nai ana lag gaya…?

_Here Daya comes outside the bureau and Attends the call with great anger…_

Daya: Akher Chahti kye ho tum?

Meera (_tease): _Tuma Blackmail karna…. _She laughs…_

Daya (_angrily): _Dhako tum..

Meera (_cuttingly): _Dhako main tuma ab phone par tu dhak nai sakti…aur wasa bhi maine tuma phone yah yaad karana ka liya kiya hai ka Case Solve karta karta tum kahen Mera case mat bhool jana…

Daya (_confusingly): _kon sa case?

Meera: Dhaka bhool gaya naa abi saa…(_innocent tone) _Pher khata ho ka phone kyun karti hoon…Arrey bae mera Pason ka intazam karna wala case…(_Daya feels like to kill her) _Janti hoon..janti hoon Gala daba kar marna ka dil kar raha hoga tumara…Par kye karo..Kuch nai kar sakta ho…chalu abi phone rakho aur mera pason ka intazam karo… BYE JANNI…. _She laughs and Daya cuts the phone in anger and hits his hand with wall with force…__And then he moves back in bureau after controlling his expressions forcefully..where Team was still standing like before and waiting for Daya…_

Schain (_looks towards Daya): _Sir wo ACP sir na kaha hai App ka sath Spot par jana ko…

_Daya looks towards ACP..who was in his cabin, discussing something with Abhijeet..he took a relieving sigh and moves out with the team…_

_Here Team was on Spot…All were continually feeling that Daya's mind is somewhere Else…when Finally Purvi moves and asked.._

Purvi: Sir app teak tu hain….(_Daya who was busy In his thoughts looks at her) _nai sir..wo hum kab sa app sa baat kar raha hain tu..app na..app na koi jawab nai diya…

_Daya looks towards all and then moves after saying so…_

Daya: Haan haan..wo main case ka bare mein he soch raha tha..Asa karo sara saboot ikhata karo aur Forensic lab bejo…

_All became really confused on such reply of Daya…_

Rajat: Kon sa Saboot ? yahen tu koi sabot he nai mila...

Purvi: Sir ya Daya sir ko ho kye gaya hai?

**IN LUNCH TIME**…. _All were busy in doing lunch when Daya was only looking towards his food…_

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Kye baat hai Daya..kab sa dhak raha hoon ..tum kuch teak saa kah nai raya ho…kye soch raha ho tum?

Daya (_looks at him): _Kuch nai yaar bas asa he… kuch soch raha tha main…

Abhijeet (_eating rice): _kafi gehri soch mein lagta ho… batyo gaa nai…?

Daya (_looks at him and smiles forcefully): _nai yaar…asa bhi kuch nai hay..

_And before he could say anything more..His phone starts ringing..Daya really feels irritated and was not willing to attend the call…_

Abhijeet: Kye hua…Phone kyun nai uttha raha..

Daya (_ignoring tone)_: Bas nai uttana muja…

Abhijeet: Yah kye baat hui…zarori call hua tu?

Daya (_irritated): _nai Yaar koi zaroori call nai hai..Muja malom hai…

Abhijeet: Asa kasa malom hai..(_little insist) _dhak tu lo…

Daya (_angrily stood up): _kaha naa muja malom hai..(_loud) _Tu ? (_Abhijeet shocked, while all others start looking towards Daya due to his loud n angry voice)_Tuma itna shok hai tu lo tum kud sun lo… _And then he realizes what he just says so left the place instantly…where Abhijeet was still looking at his place shockingly…And after a moment he looks towards all whose eyes were fixed on him and then after excusing himself he left the place too…_

_He was moving towards Bureau..when he noticed Daya standing outside the bureau and looking at him…he stops due to Daya's call as…_

Daya: Abhijeet….(_he comes towards him) _I m…m..Sorry yar..wo main..muja asa behave nai karna chiya tha…Darasal aik dost bht tang kar raha hai…har waqt call karta rahta hai..issi liya wo main

Abhijeet (_cutting Daya in low tone): _It's okay Daya…_ And he moves to enter inside the bureau…where Daya tries to stop him but Abhijeet left…_

_Daya feels so sad and angry on himself…instead of moving inside the bureau he moves towards parking and sat in quills...His phone again starts buzzing..he attends the call wd harsh tone as…_

Daya: Kye chati ho tum Haan? Jeena haram kar ka rakh diya hai tum naa.. Sab ko..sab ko sab pata chal jaya tum yahi chati hona?

Meera (_sweetly): _Maine asa kab kaha?

Daya (_harsh): _Lakien kar tu yahi sab rahi hona? Din raat..subha sham…muja har waqt call karna ka kye matlab hai..lakh bar mana kiya ha ka muja Duty hours main yah Gher pa call mat karna..lakien nai tum tu chati he yahi ho.. ka sab ko pata chala…

Meera: Dhako tum kah mukah mein bark raha ho Daya…tum tu har waqt he Duty par hota ho..tu main kab call karon?

Daya: Acha..aur har waqt call karna ki waja kye hai…

Meera (_loving tone): _Mera Pasa…?

Daya (_so harsh): _Barh mein gayi tum…aur tumara pasa…

Meera (_angry tone): _Dhako tum had sa bar raha ho…Tameez sa baat karo..

Daya: had tu tum na par kar li hai Apni Meera..mera Saber ki aik limit ha...kaha tha tum saa…

Meera: Oho…hooooo…shayad Senior Inspector bhool raha hain ka mera pas kye hai…?

Daya (_more angry): _Kye hai? Haan? Wo photos…? Newspaper walon ko bejyo ge? Bejwa do…Bureau bejwyo ge..? wahen bhi bejwa do…I don't care…Suna tum naa? I really don't care...(_Meera Shocked)_ Tang aye gaya hoon main tumari in dhamkyon saa...jo marzi hai karna hai karo… _And with this he cuts the call…_

_He holds his head with great anger..he was feeling pain due to all this tension…Also he realized what he just did…but what he can do..when he don't have any more option? now His relations also got effected by this..how much he can tolerate… ?_

_At Late Evening He Got Meera's call..he attends the call and just hears as.._

Meera: 11 bja..raat 11 bja Mumbai Fort pa…malom haina kahan milna hai..? wahen pasa laa kar ponch jana…Main bhi sara saboot laa kar ayon gee…aur ager pasa laa kar nai aya naa tu Subha apna Karnamon ki list Newspaper mein parh lana…

Daya: Aur main kasa yaqeen kar loon ka tum sara saboot he laa kar ayo gii?

Meera (_laughs)_ : Meera akala kam karti hay babu jee..aur apna pas iss kisum ka saboot rakh kar wo apna agla shikar ka waqt kssi kisum ki musebat nai khari kar sakti…aur wasa bhi har karoobar ka aik Asool hota hai..aur Asoolon par chalna sa he Karoobar successful hua karta hain…

Daya: Teak hai… _And both cut the call…_

**MUMBAI FORT 11 Pm:**

_Daya comes there with a Bag and starts waiting at the place but could not see Meera anywhere..he checks the time and starts calling her name..._

Daya: Meera….Meeraaaa? kahan ho tum?

Voice: Dheera... Dheera Senior Inspector Daya...ager kssi na sun liya tu...?

Daya (_looks towards the side from where voice was coming): _Sara Saboot laa kar ayi hona Tum ?

Meera (_showing him something wd smiley face):_ Haan Yah Dhako...aur mera Pasa..? (_looking towards the bag in Daya's hand) _Poora haina...?

Daya (_much serious tone): _Pehla Saboot ?

Meera (_same smiley face): _Pehla Pasa...?

Daya: Yah tu ho nahin Sakta... Muja pehla sara sabot dikyo gii tum... muja tum par Vishwas nahin hay...

Meera (_teasing tone)_: Vishwas tu karna para gaa Daya Babu...aur koi chara bhi nai hai tumara pas.. Chlu aik kam karta hain..Aik haath Saboot la aur dosra hath pasa Daa..pher main yahen sa TaTa Bye Bye aur tum beth kar dhakta rahna apna sabot...(_tough tone) _Ab jaldi karo...mera pas zyada waqt nahin hai..koi yahen aye gaya tu...

_Daya thinks for the moment and then nodded his head in Yes...Meera Smiles and starts moving forward towards Daya..Daya too starts taking steps towards Meera...When both comes face to face of each other..Meera holds the bag which was in Daya's hand...Daya thinks for the moment and then Holds the packet which was in Meera's hand with another hand of his and losses his grip on Money Bag...After exchanging Meera instantly moves back and opens the bag...A Big Smile appears on his Face while a scream came out from Daya's mouth..._

Daya: Yah sab kye hai...(_showing her photographs which was same which already Daya saw) _yah tu wohi Photo's han...tum na tu kaha tha ka..._And he stops with embarrassment..._

Meera (_laughs): _Aur koi Photographs nahin hain mera pas..._And she starts laughing..where Daya looks at her in Great Shock..._Bewakoof banati rahi main tum ab tak..aur tum banta bhi raha Daya tu ab iss mein mera kye kasoor hai...

Daya (_disbelief tone): _Yani tum ab tak

Meera (_cutting him happily): _Sahi samj raha ho tum Daya...bilkul sahi smjha...maine tum saa kaha aur tum na maan liya..aik bar bhi kaha nahin ka ager asa wasa koi bhi Photo's han mera pas tu tuma dikyon? _She laughs..._Aik tu tum had sa zyada Shreef log bhi naa..Apna iss Sharafat ka Dar mein he mara jata ho...Khere...Ager tum jasa Shareef log naa hoon..tu humara kaam kasa chalay..Haan? _She winks and was abt to left...when_

Voice: Rukh Jayo...

_She stops due to scare and both Daya and She moves back and became shocked..._

**_AUTHOR's NOTE:_**

_Thank You for reading and Reviews Guys..._

_How was This Chapter...Hope u like it...Thank You..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**BLACKMAILER**_

_**(Last Part)**_

_Daya was shell shocked at his place..His eyes were fixed on the person who was standing in front of him at some distance, by pointing his Gun towards Meera and not looking at him at all..He was really not believing on all this..How this is Possible…how he is there? On the other hand Meera was really puzzled after seeing a Man standing in front of her having gun in his hand pointing towards her…she was scared…She looks towards Daya who was already looking in dilemma..was not be able to reply anything..and then she looks towards the person and asked in scary tone.._

Meera (_trying to control her scary tone): _Ko..kon ho tum?

Person (_Angry face but shinny eyes): _Kamal hay..Senior inspector Daya ko janti ho par mujha nahin? hmmm?

Daya (_trying to come out from his stunned face and speaks wd almost in disbelief n shocking tone): _Ab..Abhiiii?

_Abhijeet looks at him with firey eyes…Daya tries to clear somehow.._

Daya (_trying to search words): _Wo…wo..wo main _But stops bcz Abhijeet rises his hand to stop him with great anger..his Face was full of anger and he was really not looking interested to listen or even look at him at once…Daya stops instantly and Abhijeet moves his attention towards Meera…who was taking back steps and was trying to run from there…but Abhijeet orders…_

Abhijeet: Rukh jayo wahen…(_Meera stops) _Ab bagna ka koi rasta nahin beecha tumara pas… _And at the same moment Police appears on the seen..Daya was shell shocked..Where Meera starts looking towards Daya with really scary and Puzzle gesture…Abhijeet looks towards Daya from corner of his eyes..Who was looking so tense and puzzled and was trying to hide his eyes from all as well…_

Abhijeet (_to lady officer): _Arrest her…(_pointing towards Meera) _aur wo bag laa lo iss ka hathon saa…

_Meera Starts running here and there…_

Meera: nai nai..mera koi kasoor nahin hay…main main…maine kye kiya hai…(_she starts crying) _Plz..muja Arrest mat karo…yah lo…lo (_forwarding bag to lady cop) _lo …yah Bag laa lo..muja nai chiya…par plz muja jana do…(_folding her both hands in front of Abhijeet)_

COP (_to Abhijeet): _Sir app jayia..Hum sambal langa…inn jasi call girls ka sath kasa nibatna hay huma acha sa malom hai…App aur (_looking towards Daya) _App ka officer na pehla he Iss larki ko bht acha Trap kiya hai issa Saboton ka sath pakrna ka liya..(_Daya first look at him in shock and then towards Abhijeet, where Meera was stunned at her place) _Apni Jaan aur Izzat khatra main daal kar…Senior Inspector Daya naa iss khufiya case par kam kiya hai…

_Abhijeet looks at Daya who was looking so shocked and then moves his attention towards Inspector…_

Abhijeet: Jee Haan Officer…hum na aik Personal Request par yah step uttya..Aur Senior inspector Daya na tu..(_looking at him wd angry eyes) _Kssi cheez ki bhi parwa nahin ki…Khere humara kam khatm..ab tu app ka pas yah Call girl bhi hay with her own confession…ab app kud he iss say acha sa ugalwa sakta han ka iss naa ajj tak kis kis ko kasa kasa blackmail kiya hai..aur issi ka zariya app inka pora gang ko bhi pakar sakta hain…

Insepctor: Yes Sir…app na huma iss sab ki khaber daa kar aur humari asa help kar ka bht bara kam kiya hai sir…Thank You.._And he shook hand with Abhijeet..._

Meera (_requesting tone): _Plz Sir…plz..meri baat sunya..(_she starts pleading) _main…main koi call girl nahin hoon…sir plz…

_Daya and all looks at her with shock…_

Meera (_Added with clearing her tears): _Main koi call girl nahin hoon sir…par aik majbor larki zaroor hoon..jis na yah sab Majbori main pason ka liya sir…I m really soryy..par main kye karti…main bht majbor thi sir…_And she starts crying loudly and sat down on ground on her keens…Abhijeet looks towards Daya with shock..who was already looking towards Meera with shock…_

COP (_angrily)_: tu pher tum na yah sab kyun kiya? Senior inspector Daya ko yun iss taran tarap karna..(_loudly) _Yah sab tumara danda nahin tu aur kye hai? Haan?

Meera (_looks at him with teary eyes): _nai sir..main koi asi wasi larki nai hoon…Ager main yah sab nai karti tu…(_crying) _mera chota bhai mar jata sir…wo mar jata…

Abhijeet (_shockingly): _Maar jata…? Kyun…kye hua hai ussa…

Meera (_trying to control her teary tone but failed): _Wo cancer ka Patient hay Sir… abi sirf 18 saal ka he tu hai…(_All looks towards her sadly and shockingly) _Maa na Chacha jee ko zameen bechi…aur pher kud chal basi 2 month pehla he…ab wo chahca pasa dana ko tyar nahin…zameendar hai..police ka pas gayi tu kssi na suni tak nai meri frayad…kasa tasa kar ka bhai ko Mumabi tu laa ayi main…(_looks towards Abhijeet) _par usska ilaj kasa karwyon mein…jis doc ka pas jayo wo sirf Opreation ka he bolta hai…aur mera pas pasa nahin…Nahin hain…._And she starts sobbing…._

Abhijeet: tu tum na Pason ka liya yah Rasta apnya? Yah?

Meera (_looking embarrassed): _Tu aur kye karti sir… 2 month sa kon sa tareeka aur rasta nahin socha..par kahen sa pasa ka koi bandobast nai ho paya…meri Sehali na muja apna gher panah tu daa di par wo aur kye karti…? Aik roz uss na asa he Gusa mein bola ka yahen pa sharafat sa pasa nai milta..sirf dosra tareekon sa he…(_looks towards Abhijeet) _wo jis hotel mein waitress ka kam karti hai..wahen zyada tar waitress yahi sab.._And she stops and moves her head downward…_maine usska sath usska hotel jana shuru kar diya kam ka liya…kam tu mila nahin par wahen yah sab dhakta dhakta…maine fasla kar liya ka ab jo bhi ho muja mera bhai ki jaan bechani hai…kssi bhi keemat par..(_teary tone) _usska pas zyada waqt nai hai Sir…(_Abhijeet took a painful sigh) _uss roz main doctor sa mil kar ayi thi..uss na muja mera bhai ki reports ka bara mein batya..main tooth chuki thi sir..aur ussi roz maine yah fasila kiya sir ka ab muja yahi rah chunani para gii…bas main agla he din Tyar ho kar wahen chali gayi… (_looks towards Daya) _Daya sir wahen aya tu aik sharbai sa takrya…aur ussi na inka naam liya tu maine ina peehchana…inka bara mein bht suna tha ka yah bht Shy mizaj ka han…nazer uttha kar bhi nai dhakta kssi larki ki aurh…aur bht he emotional kisum ka insane bhi hain…muja laga asa insan ko trap karna asan hoga..aur issi liya….issi liya maine ina…_And she stops…._

COP: Bool liya jitna jhoot bolna tha?

Meera: Nai sir..main jhoot nai bol rahi hoon..app chayen tu meri sehali ka gher chal kar meri sehali sa..mera bhai sa mil sakta hain…Par plz una in sab ka bara mein kuch mat batya gaa..wo kuch bhi nai janta sir…

COP: pata tu Karen gaa he hum…aur ager yah sab sach bhi nikla tu ho sakta hai tumara khilaf karwie tab bhi ho….

_Meera starts crying…._

Meera: Plz sir…plz…mera bhai ka mera siwa aur koi nai hai…ussa meri zarorat hai..plz asa mat kariya….muja pason ki sakht zarorat thi..sirf issi liya maine…plz sir…(_clearing her tears) _Sir main app ko un sab Bar waitress ka bara main batana ko tyar hoon…unka khilaf gawaie dana ko bhi tyar hoon sir…app ki maded bhi karon gi saboot ikhata karna ka liya…par plz..muja mahf kar dan..main ayenda asa kabhi nai karon gii…

COP (_to Abhijeet): _Sir….?

Abhijeet (_taking sigh): _Dhako ager yah sab pehla malom hota muja tu shyad main Police ko laa kar yahen nai ata..Par tum na jo rah chuni hai wo bht galat hai..tum humara pas atien..hum sa maded mangtien..par nai..tum nab ht galat rah par kadam rakha… (_to COP) _Jo sab iss larki naa kaha hai wo sab ager sach ho tu…(_looks towards Daya) _Pooch lana…kyun ka (_meaningful tone) _har kssi ka liya mahf karna itna asan tu nai hota…. _Daya looks at him with embarrassment in his eyes…_Aur iss larki ka chacha ka khilaf bhi karwie karo aur issa isska haq jald sa jald dilwyo…

COP (_nodded): _Sir…..

Meera (_moves towards Daya): _Socha tha apna bhai ka treatment karwana ka bad (_folded her both hands) _app ko sachie ka bata kar app sa mahfi mang loongi…aur ager kabhi zindagii na moka diya tu app ka pasa bhi lootana ki pori koshish karon gii…par …_And she stops with down head.._

Daya (_looks at her): _Iss bag mein asali pasa nahin tha Meera..aur na he iss sa pehla jo pasa maine tuma diya tha wo asli tha…(_meera looks at her in shock) _Aur rahi baat mahfi ki tu teak hai…ager wo sab sach hai jo tum na bola…tu hum tuma mahf karna ka liya tyar hain..(_looks towards COP who nodded his head in Yes) _Sirf tumara bhai ka liya...tumara khilaf koi case report nai bana gii…yah sab yahen khatm ho jaya ga…

Meera (_starts crying): _Thank You….Thank you…. _And she moves with lady officer…where Police left after talking with Abhijeet something…. Now only Abhijeet and Daya left there…Daya looks at him_

Abhijeet (_tough tone): _Don't worry…maine Inspector sa baat kar li hai..CID ka kssi bhi officer tak koi baat nai pooncha gii ager case report hua bhi tu…(_looks at him meaningfully) _kyun ka un sab ki nazron mein dhool jonkna itna asan nahin hai…Smjha…

_And he left the Spot…where Daya tries to stops him as…_

Daya: Abhijeet plz meri baat tu….su…suno…. _But Abhijeet left in his car…and Daya too left the place after some moments…Daya came back at home and moves to Abhijeet's room who was not in his room but was making coffee in kitchen..Daya moves towards him and tries to talk with losing a minute…_

Daya: Abhijeet plz aik bar meri baat sun lo tum…Yaar main bht Tense tha..

_But Abhijeet was not taking any interest…_

Daya: Abhijeet

Abhijeet (_turns towards him): _Daya…Plz..

Daya (_helpless): _Par Tum aik baar meri baat tu sun

Abhijeet (_cutting with tough tone): _Kyun? jab sunana chata tha tab tum kuch bolay nahin..Jab Poocha tab batya nahin..aur ab jab mein sab Janta hoon tu tum kyun Repeat telecast karna mein itna interested ho Daya…? (_Again moving towards counter) _Jayo Daya..muja ab kuch nahin sunana…

_Daya looks at him for the moment and then moves towards lounge and sat on Sofa quietly…where Abhijeet was still working in kitchen and busy in making coffee…His fasical expressions were easily telling that how much he is angry and hurt…_

Daya (_slowly): _Coffee milay gii muja bhi….?

_He looks towards Abhijeet..who was looking at him wd Angry eyes….And then again moves his gaze..Daya touches his head wd head rest and closes his eyes…He opens his eyes after two mins when he hears as…_

Abhijeet: Coffee….

_Abhijeet was offering him coffee mug…he grabs it and sat on sofa comfortably…where Abhijeet was abt to move towards his room with his coffee mug…_

Daya (_softly): _Tuma yah sab ka bara mein kasa…_And he stops with Angry glance of Abhijeet…who just moves to his room without saying a single word to Daya…_

**NEXT DAY:**

_Both gets ready to move without talking with each other..bcz Abhijeet was still not interested to talk with Daya..and now Daya decided that he will not try till then Abhijeet himself doesn't want…they were abt to move, when Abhijeet phone starts ringing…After attending the call he looks towards Daya..who was already seeing him bcz he knew this all was related to him…_

Abhijeet: Wo larki sach bol rahi thi..Inspector ka phone tha..pher sa poch raha tha ka ussa pakra rakha yah chor daa…

Daya: Tu…tu tum na kye kaha…?

Abhijeet (_Abhijeet looks at him angrily): _Yahi ka Pakr ka rakha aur dandora bhi peet da sara shehar mein…(_more angrily)_ idiot….

_And he moves outside..where Daya's head was still down due to embarrassment and then after a Moment he too moves out…Both reaches at Bureau quietly…All feels some tension between them bcz they were not talking with each other other than case related stuff… and also both were looking Dull…Abhijeet was quite Good to compose himself..while Daya was looking more disturbed..They both moves back at night and Abhijeet slept without having Dinner…Next Day also came with so much hustle and bustle…Both comes face to face so many times..But Daya really did not get a chance to Talk and sort out the things…At Night Abhijeet first moves back to Home from bureau..bcz Daya was outside due to some work..And later When Daya came back at home..Abhijeet was already done with everything and moves to his room…Daya feels really irritated with this situation…he was really looking not ready to take Dinner alone..so he moves to his room and without changing he goes to his Bed and sleep with same Off Mood…._

**NEXT MORNING:**

_Daya was already awaken and feeling so hungry now…After getting ready he moves to make breakfast..when he saw Abhijeet already making breakfast..so he quietly sat down on Dining table and starts Reading newspaper…where Abhijeet quietly Served him Breakfast and was abt to move_

Daya: Yah kye hai ? tum nashta nahin karo gaa mera sath?

Abhijeet: Nahin… _And again he was abt to move when Daya stood up angrily and stops him as…_

Daya : Bas Bht ho gaya….Haan..? _Abhijeet stops and looks at him…_Akhir kab tak yah sab chalay gaa Ab? Main tang aye gaya hoon iss sab saa.. tumara iss behavior saa…Mana ka ho gayi galti mujsa.. haan ki maine galti…nai batya tuma kuch bhi…par ab kab tak isski saza do gaa tuma Muja…Malom hai ka mujsa yun nahin raha jata chup chap…akala sa

Abhijeet (_calm tone)_: Kyun? jab apna dil ho tab tu bara zaberdast tareeka sa chup rah lata ho tum Daya…

Daya (_angry): _Plz Abhijeet…(_irritated) _Yah Tunt karna band karo ab tum…Seeda seeda nai bol sakta ho tum.. jo bhi bolna hai…

Abhijeet (_folding both his hand on his chest): _Seeda seeda tum kyun nai bolay kuch…? Balka tum tu kuch bola he nahin Daya..

Daya (_looks at him and speak more irritatingly): _main nai bol sakta tha Abhijeet…tum kyun nai smaj raha ho…

Abhijeet (_now angry): _Kye smjhon …Haan? Kyun nai bol sakta tha…Mujh par vishwas nai tha tuma iss liya…_Daya looks at him in shock and then starts looking downward.._Tuma yah khyal nai aya kabhi ka jab yah sab mera samna aya gaa tu muja kasa feel hoga…? (_Angry tease) _Par App ko tab sab akala he deal karna tha..Kar longa sab kuch akala he…Abhijeet ko tu kabhi kuch pata bhi nai chalay gaa…Yahi sab socha hoga tum na tu…. (_moves towards him angrily) _Bewakoof insan…tum na yah bhi nai socha ka yah Masla jitna chota hai utna ulja hua bhi…Ager wo larki sach mein koi call girl hoti naa tu itni asani sa tumara peecha nai chota uss say…(_Daya moves his head downward) _kam sa kam muja tu kuch batya hota..kudi din raat pershan hota rahay…jab koi solution smajh nai aye raha tha tu ata mera pas…Maar dalta kye main tuma? Janta nai hoon tuma? Par nai…mujh pa gusa nikal liya…bola nai kuch…

Daya (_so embarrassed tone): _Abhijeet wo…mein…

Abhijeet (_angry scold): _Kye wo..Main…Haan ? Ager main Bug nai lagta tumara kapron ka sath tu muja tu kuch pata bhi nai chalta…

Daya (_looks at him in shock): _Kye? tum na Bug…Abhijeet tum na yah sab kiya?

Abhijeet (_Showing his hand): _Aik Thaper para gaa na mera tu sari Akar nikal jaya gii…abi bhi gusa aye raha hai janab ko..Tumara uss taran ka behavior ka bad sab ko shak hona laga tha tum par..(_Daya's head down) _iss sa pehla ACP sir kud muja bolta..maine tumara Call records nikalwya…(_Daya was not shocked bcz this was expected by him) _par uss main bhi muja garbar nai lagi..socha tumara khabriyon ka number he hon gaa..(_Looks at him angrily) _Khere saa ajj kal Itna Calls jo aye raha hain Khabriyon ka har waqt… Lakin uss raat jab tum adhi raat ko gaya gher saa aur muja kuch batya bhi nahin Lout kar…subha poochna par bola ka khabri sa milna gaya hua tha..Tu mera Shak gehra ho gaya…tum tu kuch bolna ko tyar nai tha…Tu pher aur kye karta Main..? Yahi rasta sojha muja… (_strong tone) _Aur kuch galat nahin kiya hai maine…Muja Haq hai Apna Bhai ki zindagii ka bare mein sab kuch janana ka… (_looking towards Daya from corner of his eyes) _Chaya kssi ko Acha laga yah bura…._And he moves to his room…Where Daya was still there with down head…. _

_After sometime, Abhijeet's room door knocked and Daya enters inside in his room…Abhijeet was sitting on his bed, looking outside the window…Daya moves and sat on floor and looks towards Abhijeet's face..who was still not looking at him…He slowly attaches his head with Abhijeet's leg and started as…_

Daya (_low n hurt tone): _Abhi…tuma Sab haq hai Yaar…sab haq hai..mera bara mein, meri zindagii ka bare mein sab janan kaa…aur tum na kuch galat nai kiya…Sahi khata ho tum..Sach tu yah hai ka ager tum nai ata meri help karna ko tu main tu itna tense tha ka najana kuch kar bhi pata yah nai… _After few seconds he added…_Par plz tum meri haalat ko bhi smjho Abhi…yaar mein bht dar gaya tha..(_Abhijeet looks at him, But Daya was looking towards floor only) _Haan..Dar gaya tha main…Aik call girl ka saath aik baar naam aye jana..tuma malom yah Duniya…koi yaqeen nai karta…sab baten karta hain..taran taran ki baten…una tu sirf Moka chiya hota hai…Par Mera liya yah bht bari baat thi yaar… Main tu itna dar gaya tha ka uss saa koi strong saboot dikana ki maang tak nai ki maine.. Senior Inspector Daya hoon mein yaar..Par Aik Amm insan bhi tu hoon..Jo Apni Izzat pa ana wala harf sa darta hai…apna future ka kharab hona sa ussa dar lagta hai..Aur Darna koi galat baat tu nahin Abhi….?

Maine kai baar chaha ka tum sa baat karon…Par yaar jo baat main apna app sa karna sa darta tha..Sharam mehsos karta tha..wo tum sa kasa….? Galat ya sahi…Sach ho ya Jhoot? Par jis baat ko sochta hua bhi muja Sharam mehosh hoti the…Wo main kssi aur sa kasa kah pata…? Nai kar paya main yah..Nai hoon main shayd itna strong… cha kar bhi nai kar paya yaar… and I know I hurt u Badly…I m sorry Yaar…really..i really mean it...Par maine yah jaan boj kar nai kiya hai yaar… Plz tum mera sath asa mat karo…Naraz mat ho mujsa..main nai rah sakta hoon tumara bagar…Plz Abhi…ab bht ho gaya yaar..plz ab tu muja mahf kar do…plz….?

_And he looks towards his Buddy's face who was looking at him with teary eyes…_

Daya : Abhi..?

_Abhijeet covers his head with his hand and again touches it with his leg like before and then hugs him by holding his brother…_

Abhijeet: Tu darpok nai hai Daya…Tu bas Thora sa pagal, bewakoof aur buddho hai… (_Daya smiles a bit) _Pagal hai tu Daya…sach mein pagal.. (_Serious) _Tu bht saf dil ka hai Daya…aur saf dil ko hona koi galat baat nai hai… uss waja sa ager app ko Dar bhi lagta haina tu yah kuch galat nahin hota Daya..Yah tu App ka Acha hona ki nishani hai… Aur malom hai..tu nai tu bht bahaduri saa yah sab handle kar liya pher bhi….main hota tu mera tu Hosh he urr jata….

Daya (_looks at him shockingly): _kye…?

Abhijeet: Haan yaar..mujh sa tu koi larki zara Free ho kar baat bhi kar laa tu muja dar lagna lag jata hai…

Daya (_looks at him meaningfully): _Oh Really….? _And then both buddies burst into laughter…_

Abhijeet (_stood up): _Chal utth Abi…Bureau bhi jana hai ka nai?

Daya (_realizing): _Oh haan… par pehla Nashta tu kar laan..Malom hai boss tumari waja saa wo bhi rah gaya…

Abhijeet: Janta hai tu Daya…Uss larki sa zyada tu Blackmailer hai…

Daya (_laughs): _hoon ga he… Wo tu fake thi..mera tu yah roz ka he hai… _He looks towards Abhijeet and winks at him..who hits on his head lightly….And then after breakfast they both moves towards bureau with same smiley face..._

**_FRIENDSHIP IS A BEAUTIFULL RELATIONSHIP_**

**_IF U SAY "NO" HUNDERED TIMES..._**

**_IT WILL SAY "YES" TO U _**

**_THOUSAND OF TIMES..._**

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

Thanks for reading…Don't forget to tell me how was this… ? Take care U All…Be Happy..And Good Bye… ))


End file.
